


Ohmiya is back!

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohmiya never disappeared. They merely moved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woots! It's been a while since I last wrote Ohmiya! But with all that Ohmiya in the Zero-G PV making, how could I resist? Just a short one though, so don't expect too much. :P

> OMG Ohmiya is back!

> OhmiyaSK returns!

 

Nino scrolled through his Twitter feed and chuckled.

"Nani?" Ohno grunted as tilted his head ever so slightly in Nino's direction.

Nino chuckled again at the old man who had been spacing out on his sofa.

"Nothing dear," Nino replied as he scooted over to give Ohno a peck on his cheeks.

"I just find it amusing how fans are celebrating the grand return of OhmiyaSK," Nino continued with a little laugh.

Ohno nuzzled his face into Nino's neck. His nose wrinkled in approval as Nino's hands found their way to his butt.

"OhmiyaSK never disappeared ne? We merely moved backstage," Nino purred.

"Of course, we were never gone. We merely moved to somewhere more private. To Nino's house," Ohno hummed in approval.

"Now shall we move to my bedroom instead?" Nino asked.

"Hmmm..." Ohno purred in approval as his junior twitched excitedly.

A smirk appeared on Ohno's face as the duo slowly made their way to the bedroom, still tangled and intertwined with each other.  



End file.
